


Paint Splattered Sunday Mornings

by Maccarist



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic!Javid, Fluff, Jack is kinda sad :/, M/M, Soft!Boys, this is so self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 14:29:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15559782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maccarist/pseuds/Maccarist
Summary: As David sits, watching Jack paint, he truly understands what it means to be in love.





	Paint Splattered Sunday Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> A gentle look into the lovely and domestic life of Jack and David

     David sat silently on the kitchen counter, his face adjacent to Jack’s naked back, which was currently being hunched over a large still half-empty canvas. Tarps scattered the small kitchen alongside paint stains, brushes, spilled coffee mugs, and discarded clothes that had begin to pile up due to Jack never picking up after himself. All was quiet in the apartment, only the sound of Jack pressing a brush onto the tarpaulin and the occasional hum David would make to himself when Jack painted in a way that he liked.

     Every Sunday morning, around 9am, David liked to come sit in the kitchen of his and Jack’s apartment to watch him paint for most of the day. Sunday was Jack’s day off, which gave him the opportunity to let out all of his pent up stress and anxiety of the week before and project it into his art. And it definitely showed. His paintings were almost always shades of reds and dark purples, mixed with flames and incoherent, sharp shapes that overlapped in a cacophony of anger and sadness all at once. Sometimes Jack would draw shadowed figures underneath the mad colors, like some sort of demon underlying it all.

     Other times, the painting would be pure sadness. Blacks and blues and grays lined the canvas, often with little to no shape or distinction. Just a pure mess that David often saw as a look into the mind of Jack Kelly. Seeing these painting was very intimate to David. It was like he was getting a first look into Jack’s emotions, raw and unguarded. Jack had a tendency to only ever be honest about himself in his artwork. He pent up how he was feeling, fearing what other people would perceive him as if he was anything less than tough, but David knew he was miserable. He was just great-full that Jack had grown comfortable enough to let his guard down around him. Albeit, Davey never liked the sadness that underlined him, always there, even if only subtly.

     This morning, however, was different. This morning, Jack finally broke into his pastels and soft watercolors. This particular easel was covered in lavender and baby blues accompanied by gentle brushstrokes and carefully placed smudges that left his hands and arms covered in the paint.

     David smiled as he eyed Jack’s skin. Jack never liked to paint with a shirt on, only opting with a pair of old, worn shorts that had seen better days by far. It suited Jack though, the messy beauty of it all. The paint that often dripped onto his bare feet and the splatters that seemed to have a permanent residence in Jack’s hair, often making it difficult for David to run his fingers through it when Jack got tired, though David didn’t mind. Everything about it was so... domestic to him. Sitting here with Jack in a comfy silence, while David stood at the sidelines and mentally cheered Jack on at his talent. He smiled more as he thought about having to assist Jack in the shower to get it all off of him, which usually only ended in them giggling against each others lips as paint mixed with the water dripped down both of their bare bodies together.

     This painting, though, was looking stunning already. David would be lying if he said it wasn’t slowly already becoming a favorite work of his. There were colors that hinted sunshine and slowly streaming water. Safe colors. Happy colors. Though Jack Kelly was notorious for painting incomprehensible art, David liked to think he could make out the message Jack was trying to put out onto the canvas in his mind. A message that proclaimed peace and love.

     David quietly slipped off of the counter, moving carefully behind Jack and wrapping his arms around Jack’s midriff, making sure to be gentle enough that he didn’t startle him and mess up his work.

     “It looks nice. Happy.” David hummed contently, nudging his forehead against the side of Jack’s face so that their heads were pressed together, David having to hunch slightly due to his slightly taller stature.

     David could feel the vibrato of Jack’s chuckle against his face pressed against the skin.

     “Yeah. I like it a lot so far, actually. Different from my other stuff.” Jack responded, not stopping his motions to paint, but letting David cling to him nonetheless.

     David hummed as a silent acknowledgement to what Jack had said. The room quickly fell back into the comfortable silence from before as David just let himself be content as he pressed himself firmly into Jack, taking in his scent of his apple scented body wash he used the day before mixed with the smell of paint VOC’s from the smears across himself.

     “You’re getting paint all over your hands right now by the way. It’s smearin’ all over my stomach.” Jack giggled after a beat.

     David’s eyebrows furrowed and quickly retracted his hands from Jack when he began to feel the sticky substance rub on his palms, the paint now beginning to dry slightly. He made a face and rubbed his hands over Jack’s shoulders, leaving smeared handprints.

     “Hey!” Jack retorted, eyeing his shoulders before sending David a playful look.

     After a beat, Jack dropped his brush and dipped his fingers into some light pink paint, only to promptly flick it at David, getting it on his face and neck and even a bit on his shirt.

     “Jack!”

     “It’s what you get.” Jack exhorted.

     David grinned at the playfulness in his tone and quickly moved to remove his shirt, leaving him in just his boxers.

     “It is so on, Kelly.” David proclaimed.

     He slipped behind Jack and smeared his hand in some paint, moving them up to rub along the back of Jack’s neck, causing the latter to whine. Jack responded by grabbing some more paint and faced David properly. He threw his hand against his chest, moving it up along David’s collarbones and shoulders, laughing when the boy tried to move away.

     More paint began to splatter across the kitchen, whether it landed on the boys, the tarps, or the poor items that had failed to been covered until both boys were covered in a mess of pastel swirls and messy handprints. David stood against the counter for a moment, eyeing Jack while he caught his breath, before they both began to laugh, the lack of air due to being tired from jumping around so much prevalent in their tones. Their laughter died down quickly and Jack made the move to stride across the kitchen so he was chest to chest with David. His paint-drenched hands, moved up to hold the sides of his face gently.

     “This is gonna be a bitch to clean up.” David giggled, nuzzling into Jack’s hands.

     “Oh definitely, but it was well worth it, I’d say.” Jack responded.

     “Yeah.”

     They locked eyes for a beat, gentle and kind, before Jack leaned in so his lips brushed David’s, his mouth tasting of paint and coffee. It wasn’t the most pleasant taste, but Jack decided he loved it because it was David. Their lips connected for some time, hands exploring bodies and tongues gently nudging. When they pulled away, David looked at Jack and grinned.

     “As much fun as that is to do, I think we really need to shower and clean this up before this paint becomes permanently etched into the tile and our skin.” David said and Jack whined.

     “But I wanna keep kissing you!”

     “We can, but later, okay?”

     “Promise?” Jack asked, the question almost childish as he held up his pinky.

     “Yeah Jack. Promise.” David laughed, linking their pinky fingers together, “Now help me clean up.”

     Jack groaned at the prospect but helped regardless, scrubbing down walls and tearing down tarps to be washed later, making sure to keep his painting safe in his office with his other artworks.

     The kitchen was cleaned and to a decent condition pretty quickly, however, their bodies were still covered from head to toe in color. David was quick to link their fingers together and drag the shorter boy towards their bathroom. Jack started the faucet while they stripped down until they were bare in relatively consistent silence. That silence continued when they both stepped under the water, watching as paint immediately began to pour onto the floor of the bath and down the drain. The air was light and content as they washed each other's body and hair. Jack moved past David so he could have his turn under the water, due to the narrowness of the tub.

     “Hey Jack?” David asked as Jack let the stream of water run down his face.

     “Yeah, Davey?”

     “The painting you did, it’s not like the others you’ve done. Why is that?” David continued, causing Jack to turn towards him so they met eye to eye.

    “I mean like-“ David sighed and cut himself off for a moment before stepping towards Jack and wrapping his arms around Jack’s neck before continuing.

     “-most of the time your painting are really...” David trailed off again.

     “Sad?” Jack filled in the blank.

     “Well... yeah. Not that I’m not extremely happy about the change in perspective, but what caused the new style?”

     Jack smiled a bit and slid his arms through David’s so that he could run his hands through his hair. David leaned into Jack some more.

     “It wasn’t a thing that caused it, well not technically a thing. A person.” Jack said, his voice a bit shaky and the lack of confidence obvious.

     “Who?” David asked.

     “I can’t say, it’s way to sappy, even for me.”

     “Jack, don’t tell me it was me. Dork.” David’s face broke out into a smile and he beamed down at the other boy.

     “It’s dumb!.” Jack complained and leaned his head against the crook in David’s neck.

     “-You’re just all cute and stuff and I get real happy when I think of you. My brain is a happier place when you’re in it.” Jack whispered, voice mumbled against David’s damp skin.

     David pulled Jack away from his shoulder and moved his hands up to rest on the back of Jack’s neck, his thumbs rubbing over Jack’s cheeks. He grinned and placed a kiss against Jack’s forehead.

     “That is pretty sappy. It is so sappy and so cheesy, but I love it so much. I love you so much.” David susurrated.

     “Gay.” Jack retorted.

     “God, I sure hope so. Otherwise this position we’re in would be quite awkward.” David joked back.

     Jack smiled at that.

     “I do too, y’know. I love you too and stuff. You’re alright.” Jack said, his voice fruity.

     David kissed Jack softly in response and they continued washing each other off, shuffling side by side to wash themselves with the shower head and keeping warm by remaining pressed together the whole time -exchanging kisses and hugs every now and again.

     Eventually they had rid themselves of as much paint as water and soap would allow before they slid into their bedroom together and put on some clothes.

     “You know. It is still quiet early. What do you want to do for the rest of the day? I think you still have a few blank easels if you weren’t completely done painting.” David questioned, realizing how it was slightly stupid to put the idea of painting back on the table after they just cleaned themselves up.

     “Nah. The shower tired me out a bit and made me all lazy. I kinda just want to lounge for a bit with you, if that alright.”

     “That sounds great.” David responded earnestly.

    Jack grabbed David’s hand and they walked out to the couch in the living room, not forgetting to grab a few blankets off of their bed in the process. Jack had David lie down on his back first so that he could lay himself on top of him and wrap David in a cocoon of warmth. Jack lazily threw a few of the blankets he snatched on top of them and Jack let his head fall against David’s chest, inhaling and smiling at his scent. He felt himself begin to nod off a bit, and was quick to lean up and press a chaste kiss to David’s lips before letting himself fully be consumed by sleep.

    “I love you, Davey.”

    “I love you too, Jacky.”

     Jack was quick to fall asleep on top of David, causing the boy to smile down at him and move his fingers through Jack’s tousled and still-wet hair, not minding the water spot it was leaving on his shirt. He simply let the warmth of Jack lull him into slumber with a giddy look on his face and his heart full of pure love.

     They were content.

 


End file.
